


Let's play

by Rehe_im_Walde



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, bandpractice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehe_im_Walde/pseuds/Rehe_im_Walde
Summary: Spring 2020, the band Rammstein go on a weekend bandpractice in the countryside.When the four others start their morning with their own activities, guitarist Paul decides to wake up colleague Richard to play off some new ideas on him.. the playing ends up to be of a somewhat different nature..
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Let's play

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are, ofcourse, their own and not mine. All thoughts and conversations are fictional.

"..Eilt herbei von fern und nah. Wir sind wieder da!"  
Singing out loud, guitarist Paul Landers was driving his car to a hostel in the German countryside. He and his Rammstein bandmates had agreed to meet there and play together for the first time in months.  
The hostel owner was a friend of drummer Schneider's and had casually mentioned to him that due to the Covid19 lockdown the income for his establishment would be dramatic this year because no guests would be staying for a while. So when the band had come up with the idea to meet, he had suggested this place, on the one hand to help out his friend, on the other because it was located in a very rural environment and for Rammstein this usually proved to be the ideal setting to get inspired and come up with new stuff or rejuvenate existing songs.

"Ja! Nein! Rammstein!"  
Paul tapped the rhythm of the song on the steeringwheel. He was looking forward to the weekend and grinned to himself at the prospect of seeing the others again. Not that they hadn't been in touch over the months, but due to other projects, a gettogether with all 6 of them hadn't happened since the last summertour.  
He steered his car off the motorway and followed a trail of local roads to reach the address that Schneider had sent them.

When he arrived he saw some of the others were already there, judging by the cars that were parked outside. Paul flung his overnight bag over his shoulder, grabbed his guitar and walked to the building.  
When he rounded the corner his smile grew bigger at a very familiar sight. Leaning against the wall near the entrance was Rammstein's other guitarist Richard, who was having a smoke next to the 'non-smoking' sign on the entrancedoor.

"Still haven't quit yet?" Paul had stepped up behind Richard and poked his finger in the other's side with a mischievous grin.  
Richard jumped in surprise, but grinned in return when he saw the other man "I could do a lot worse than having a little ciggy now and then you know.."  
He threw the cigarettebutt on the floor before embracing Paul in a wild hug "Hey Pauli, good to see you, thought you'd never get here.."  
Paul gladly leaned into the hug, enjoying the familiarity of it. The two guitarists were both huggers by nature, a sentiment not always shared by the others in the band, so when after years of arguments and discussions (and occasional fights) the two had patched things up, and found out they actually were very compatible in the 'hugging department', the others had breathed a sigh of relief for more than one reason.  
With his free hand Paul gently stroked Richard's back and when he felt the other planting a small kiss in his neck, he returned the favor with a kiss on Richard's shoulder.

"Can't leave you two alone for a second and you're already snogging" Till stepped up behind Paul, having just arrived himself at the hostel.  
"Snogging? Hardly.." Richard replied without letting go of Paul "..but if you want, we could do that too.." as he grabbed Paul around the waist and moved to dip him.  
"No thank you, it's enough to have to watch you two smooching on stage, I don't want to know what you get up to off it" Till grumbled.  
The guitarists laughed and released their hug to greet the singer. At the same time the other bandmates Olli, Flake and Schneider himself stepped out of the building, carrying equipment to set up their instruments.

\-----

Schneider showed the others a large barn, some 100 meters away from the main building "My friend suggested this as a good place for us to play. It's not a real studio, and not really soundproofed, but they have redecorated it so it can be used for plays and other activities and such, so it's comfortable enough for us to play in as well".

The barn had indeed been done up to have a wooden floor in it, some couches were strategically placed and even a small kitchen unit and bathroom area were provided. When the kitchen turned out to even contain a small bar with a draft beer unit, the room was unanimously dubbed the best 'back to nature studio this side of the Oder river' and Till poured himself a beer to celebrate the start of the band-weekend.

While enjoying another round of beer everybody's activities of the last months were shared, from keyboarder Flake's deadpan account of everything that happened on his tour of Germany to promote his books, to Till's side-project Lindemann which had the others teasing him on becoming a pornstar due to the videos the project released. Till, mellowed by the particularly good beer, retorted the others were just jealous they weren't man enough themselves to do it.

Richard had by now unpacked his guitar and started noodling it, eager to get some actual playing done as well as chatting. Paul joined him, leaving the others at the bar, he sat down on a stool opposite Richard and after some initial picking, the two started to join in some melodies.  
When the others still weren't getting up, they moved on to improvisations on old german children's tunes they had learned years ago in kindergarten, trying to outdo eachother in revamping them into Rammstein style of 'evil' guitaring.

When Paul started to accompany the tunes with silly dances and the two burst out in fits of giggles, the others decided it was time to start some real practice.  
"I swear you two are still two little boys at heart, we should hire a babysitter to keep you occupied.."  
"Hmm, a lady babysitter?" Till was in a good mood already.  
Schneider rolled his eyes "Not that kind of 'keeping occupied' thank you very much.." he rolled his eyes at Till "..and we're definitely not getting *you* one..just these two brats here.." with a nod to the guitarists, now both joining in a dance.

When the others were ready, Flake started the intro for 'Du riechst so gut', one of the oldest songs on the Rammstein repertoire, but one they all still really liked and enjoyed playing.  
The lyrics were usually started with Richard singing one line as a lead up to Till's vocals, this time he chose "You sexy motherfucker.." at which Till grinned and mock-seductively wiggled his but at the others, having the guitarists again in a fit of giggles.  
Schneider, as always the most disciplined of the band refused to give in to the break in the music and stubbornly continued the rhythm until everyone was playing again.  
He shot a glance of annoyance to the guitarists, at which Paul murmered "God help us, Frau Schneider is in the house again.." but it had sufficient effect to actually get everyone playing in full force.

After they had continued with several other songs of their most recent setlist Olli suggested a break for refreshments and to see if they could get something to eat.  
True to form, Richard stepped outside for another cigarette and Paul decided to join him. They walked up to a small lake that was behind the barn to look at the ducks and coots swimming around in it.

\-----

"This really was a good idea of Schneider to come here.." Paul remarked "..maybe we should think about trying some new material later, or think of an idea for a new musicvideo or something.."  
Richard turned briefly to look at Paul and smiled, he liked Paul's enthousiasm to always be open to new ideas (not everyone in the band was as eager for it as him).  
"So..." now it was Paul's turn to briefly look at the other man "..how have you been..I mean really.."  
Richard took a drag from his cigarette, still looking out over the lake "Fine.. you know.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah..okay..considering.."  
""You want to talk about it?"  
"No.." another drag.  
Paul shot another quick glance at the other guitarist, pondering whether to niggle until Richard would open up, but knowing that he risked getting Richard in a bad mood if he really didn't want to talk about what was on his mind he decided against it, instead going for a teasing "Did you miss me?"  
Richard took another drag and grinned "It was so quiet after the tour without you yapping, I almost did.."  
Paul grinned as well, happy to have the familiar banter back between the two.  
"Hey guys.." both guitarists turned their heads to see Olli standing at the barndoor "..we're getting something to eat."

As Paul started to leave, Richard put out his cigarette and stepped up to walk alongside Paul. He reached out his hand to quickly stroke Paul's back "..I did miss you a bit.."  
Paul smiled "..just a bit?"  
"A tiny bit.."  
"Okay then, then I may have missed you a tiny bit as well.."

\-----

After a hearty german dinner the band turned their thoughts on what to do with their unexpected free time now the summer tour had been cancelled.  
  
"I still say we should do something with the videoshoot we did for 'Zeig dich'" Till mused "I thought it had some good images in it."  
"Didn't we think it wasn't fitting anymore when the 'Notre Dame' cathedral burned down?" Olli was softly strumming his bass to have a backdrop for the conversation. He usually let the others do much of the talking, but chimed in now and then.  
"We did at the time, but that's over a year ago, so that shouldn't bother anyone anymore."  
"People are always getting offended anyway, no matter what we do."  
"Even if we don't intend to.."  
Schneider snorted "Well, do we really ever *not* intend to..?" and the others grinned, as surprised as they often were by what fans and the media made of their work, they rarely minded getting people riled up over it.

"I don't know.." Paul was lying on a couch with his eyes to the ceiling, visualizing the shoot "..maybe it was a bit too literal to do a shoot for that song with a church and nuns and everything.."  
"They were sexy nuns though.."  
"Well, they would be in a Rammstein video, wouldn't they.." Paul grinned "..but let's face it, it was also the most obvious interpretation there was to find...I think it was bland.."  
"Uh oh..Paul has the craving for something 'new' again."  
"If it wasn't for me you'd still be playing 'Herzeleid' in small german pubs.."  
Till took a gulp drom his beer "That had it's charms too: minding our business, getting enough money for food and drink and not being bothered by stupid journalists overanalyzing everything.."

"Well, I agree with Paul" Richard looked up from his guitar on which he had been fiddling.  
Paul grinned, not too long ago a statement like that from the other guitarist would have been unthinkable to the others, but now a soft grumbled "no surprise there" from the bar-area was the only response.  
"It *was* obvious that concept, any band could have come up with that one, we can do better than that. But I do agree the song was potential musicvideo material.."  
"There must be another idea we can use" Paul turned on his side to look at the others "what if we did a shoot here?"  
"What, with us hanging at the bar?" Flake grumbled "How would we fit that in with a song that starts 'Exmustamus, cruchifixus' and then have the camera turn to you lazing about on that couch.."  
"No, not in the barn" Paul got up, excitement in his eyes, as the others braced themselves for a brainstorm of 'Paul ideas' heading their way "..but outside, at the lake, or in the woods, we could use the concept of these 'Fieldchurches' that were hidden away in the countryside where people would go to pray when their religion was forbidden..."

"You know, there's something in that... Till could be the priest, preaching sermons to his followers."  
"Richard could be the Lord of the country who wants the priest driven away, so he sends his minions to smoke Till out.."  
"Oohh, can there be flogging? We still have those things somewhere from the 'Rosenrot' shoot.."  
Flake snorted "Okay, you've got Till convinced.."  
Paul ignored the remark and went on, the idea now very visual in his mind "Schneider can be the brutal hangman sent to get rid of Till.."  
"So...that means there *will* be some flogging when I'm done with you.." Schneider shot an evil glance at Till who laughed out loud in return, always happy to love any idea that would have him acting out being in pain.  
"Olli can be the Archangel avenging Till's death...and at the end Till's body is laid into a boat with torches around him as he is sent over the lake into the next world...like the way they did with Viking kings..."  
"Getting your mythology a bit mixed up there, Paul.."  
"Who cares, it would be a great visual" Paul replied impatiently.

"You know what...that isn't such a bad idea at all...I say we have a last round of beer and sleep on it and in the morning we'll see if we can make it work.."

\-----

Next morning couldn't come soon enough for Paul. He had been tossing and turning all night thinking of new details for a 'Zeig dich' shoot that he was eager to share with the others.

When he did get up though, he found Olli getting ready to go on a walk.  
"Hey, are you going out?"  
"Yeah, just hiking for a couple of hours.. Flake also went on a walk just now, you know he won't be back for a while. Till went fishing, so I don't expect him back anytime soon.."  
"Damn" Paul couldn't hide his disappointment "I couldn't wait to get started again, where are the others?"  
"We'll have plenty of time today, you know we like to go out on our own when we are in surroundings like these..Schneider is videochatting with his wife and kids, that could take a while as well.."  
"And Richard?"  
Olli laughed "What do you think at this time of day..anyway, I'm off, I'll see you in a bit.."

Paul frowned but realized complaining wouldn't help. But still not willing to just sit around and wait, he decided to persuade Richard to get up. This was a potentially risky move, because the other guitarist was not a morning person, but now he was in a vibe of creativity, Paul decided not to let that bother him.

\-----

He softly knocked on Richard's door.  
No reply.  
Knocking a bit louder.  
Still nothing.  
But when Paul had something in his head he didn't give up that easily. He opened the door (in a place like this, with no other guests around, the band had long ago decided not to bother with locking doors) and went into the room.

The curtains were still drawn but were quite thin so he could see Richard lying on his stomache on the bed, fast asleep. The duvet only covering his lower half, Paul could see Richard's back go up and down in a slow rhythm with every in- and exhale.  
Paul carefully sat down on the edge of the bed near Richard's side. He didn't want to startle Richard too suddenly so reached out his hand and gently put it on the other's back whispering "Richard..."

No reaction, the breathing continued in the same rhythm.  
Paul softly stroked Richard's back, smiling at the warmth of it, before trying again "Richard...hey..sleepyhead..."  
This time Richard grumbled and turned a bit, but didn't wake up.  
Paul realized at this pace it could take a while, which in a way he didn't mind, but also eager to share his nightly ideas with the other man, he decided to go for another approach.  
His hand still on Richard's back, he leaned over and kissed Richard's neck.  
"Hmmm.." still not awake, at least Richard had noticed something this time, his breathing changed to a slightly faster rhythm.

Paul smiled, he again leaned over and repeated the kiss, this time also nudging Richard's ear with his nose "Richard...come on, wake up..."  
This time Richard had definitely felt the touch, he half opened one eye, blinking against the sunlight dispersing through the curtain "Hmm...wha..."  
Again Paul kissed him, this time on the shoulder, while stroking his hand over his back "It's me, come on wake up, I want to hang out..."  
Slowly Richard realized where he was "Paul...? What the.."  
"Come on, wake up.."  
Now Richard opened both eyes and pushed himself up a bit on his elbow, still groggy from his sleep "Ugh..what time is it..?"  
"Morning, the others have already gone out for walks or fishing.."  
Richard reached over to the nightstand for his watch "..damn, it's 8 AM...that's in the middle of the night...".  
He laid his watch back on the stand, turned on his back and was ready to continue his sleep.

Paul grinned, it was cute seeing Richard with his bedhair and bare upperbody nestling down again on the matras. He stroked the other's chest, tracing his collarbone and sternum with his finger then fondled the bicep nearest to him, before turning to the chest again.  
Richard grumbled sleepily "Go 'way..lemme sleep.."  
"No...come on...I want to play or something, and tell you about all my ideas for the video" Paul's hand wandered further over Richard's torso, landing on his tummy, softly kneading it.

The other guitarist still kept his eyes closed, determined to try to remain sleeping as long as he could. For a second he thought about just laying still, hoping Paul would give up and go away, but he was awake enough to realize that giving up was not really in Paul's vocabulary. When Paul's hand wandered back to his chest, cupping his pec, Richard decided it was time for another tactic. 

With one arm he grabbed Paul's hand on his chest, with the other taking Paul's other arm and pulled him towards himself, ending up with Paul's head laying on his chest, Richard's arms in a tight embrace around his shoulders.  
The action lasted only a splitsecond, leaving Paul surprised at the speed with which the seemingly sleeping Richard reacted "Hey...what are you doing...?"  
"Getting you to shut up so I can get some sleep.."

Paul chuckled, still surprised by the action, but not at all uncomfortable laying here on Richard's chest. Not uncomfortable at all really, if Paul was honest with himself, so he kicked off his slippers and now completely lay down on the bed, nestling himself against Richard's side, his arms still in the grip of the tight embrace "..so you want me to shut up then.."  
"Yeah.." Richard sleepily rubbed his cheek against Paul's forehead "..is it working..?"  
"Hmmmmm..." Paul had momentarily closed his eyes as well, enjoying being this close to the other guitarist's body, but now opened them without changing his comfortable position "...no...I still want to play.."  
"We've got all day.."  
"But there's so much stuff I want to run by you...and well.." he gave Richard's chest a quick kiss "..I wouldn't mind just the two of us playing while the others are out.."  
"But it's still early.." Richard still kept his eyes closed, in a halfhearted attempt to stop the day from beginning.  
He stroked Paul's back and loosened the embrace slightly, his cheek against Paul's head.

Paul smiled against Richard's chest and moved his hand again, slowly wandering over chest, tummy and side, before venturing under the duvet ending up with his finger on the edge of Richard's boxershorts.  
When the other didn't complain but instead kept lazily stroking his back, Paul's finger ever so slightly tucked under the waistband of the boxers.  
"Hey...no cheating.." Richard pecked a small kiss on Paul's head and reached down to take the other's hand, placing it back on his own chest.  
Paul giggled, although it was some time ago, this was not the first time they had played a game like this, and although it hadn't been on his mind when he entered the room, it was now.

After some more gentle stroking and caressing from both men, Paul's hand again went ever so slowly wandering south.  
This time when he travelled under the duvet, he didn't go for the waistband, but instead slowly stroked the skin on Richard's hip and upper leg through the fabric.  
When the other man didn't stop him, he moved his hand over to the other hip, doing the same.  
Paul slightly turned his head to look at Richard's face; his eyes still closed but a small smile lingering around his mouth, evidently enjoying himself.  
Paul smiled and kissed Richard's jaw before laying down again, focussing on his adventures under the duvet.

After more gentle touching of the leg and tummy, he let his hand wander again, now laying it on the front of the boxers, stroking his shaft, reaching further for the balls, then letting his palm rest on Richard's member.  
"So that's what you meant by 'want to play'"  
Paul grinned "Want me to stop?"  
"No.."  
"Good.."  
While letting his hand lay between Richard's legs, he kissed Richard's chest again, carefully turning so he could gently lick the nipple.  
A soft moan was his reward.  
Paul smiled at the sound.  
He felt Richard's cock twitch under his palm, it's owner now definitely awake, himself stroking Paul's shoulders and back.

When Paul moved his hand again, slowly moving over the fabric of the boxers without leaving the area, the twitching became more prominent, he felt Richard's length harden under his touch.  
Richard momentarily let go of Paul's shoulder with one hand, the other guitarist suspecting his hand would be moved upwards again when the other man reached down. But Richard only took hold of the duvet and pulled it away from his middle to throw it to the side of the bed, after which he put his hand on Paul's face, gently pulling him towards his own to exchange a kiss.  
As Paul leant into him, kissing, licking the other's lips, he started to stroke Richard's shaft through the fabric of the boxershorts.  
He didn't have to watch to feel the wetness of a few drops of precum appearing through the shorts, Richard again moaning against his mouth.

Suddenly Richard with a quick move reached down anew, with one hand trying to pull his boxers down and letting his cock spring free.  
Paul grinned, starting to feel aroused himself, but too much enjoying pleasuring Richard than to pay attention to that.  
He helped getting the shorts down, kissing Richard, tongues playing against eachother.

Richard slightly spread his legs so Paul's hand had all the room needed to fondle his shaft and balls, an opportunity gladly taken by the other man.  
Richard was now fully hard, and Paul took his hot member is his hand and started to pump his hand against the shaft, at first slowly, but as Richard's moans became louder he picked up the pace.  
Richard breathing became shallower and faster, and he started to move his hips against Paul's hand to get even more pleasure out of the touch.  
Paul spread kisses and licks across Richard's chest, collar bone, neck and jaw. He kissed Richard's lips, but the other man was barely able to respond, too much revelling in the pleasure he received from Paul's hand.

Paul felt Richard's fingers dig into his back, and knew the other man was close.  
He pushed himself up slightly to see his hand moving on Richard's cock, the other man's leg trembling against his own, then turned a little to look at Richard's face.

Richard moaned "...don't stop.."  
Paul smiled and with a quick peck on the chest said "I won't.. I want to see you come.." all the while making sure to keep pumping his hand at perfect pace, in rhythm with Richard's thrusts against his fist and applying the exact pressure he knew would trigger the most desperate moans..

Richard sharply inhaled, his fingers digging harder into Paul's bicep, then he cried out as he bucked his hips when his climax hit and released over Paul's hand and his own stomache.  
Paul held him through the climax, gently soothing him until the orgasm subsided.

"Fuck..." Richard released his hold on Paul's bicep and fell back against the matras "..that's not a bad way to wake up.."  
Paul grinned "Should have known years ago that this was the way to get you up in the morning, could have saved us a lot of time.."

Richard reached out to bring Paul's face closer to his own and passionately kissed the other man, before falling back on the matras "Might take some time before I can actually get up though.."

Paul laughed and got up himself to get a washcloth and towel "I do still want us to play you know.."  
"Oh, this wasn't enough play for today?" Richard grinned "Just kidding, I want to play too.." and as he stroked Paul's arm, cleaning him up "..and I want to hear all the ideas you came up with last night.."  
"Ah, so you did hear me after all."  
Richard stroked Paul's cheek and smiled "I always hear you, you know, even when I don't want to listen."  
Paul felt touched by that unexpected soft remark "Same here...so we might make a good team after all.."  
"Just took us some years to realize.."  
"The guys don't call us guitar husbands for nothing.."  
Richard laughed as he looked down at his cock still recovering from it's wake-up call, and Paul putting aside the towel "I don't think they mean it this literally.."

\-----

A few hours later the other bandmembers entered the barn after their morningactivities.  
Till and Flake started with a fresh beer, while Olli and Schneider went to warm-up in the practicearea, where they found their two guitarists sitting close together, both with a guitar on their laps, playing improvisations of german folksongs.  
"Well, did you boys play nicely when we were out?" Schneider asked in his mock-Frau-Schneider voice.  
The two guitarists grinned mischievously at eachother but didn't reply.

Schneider looked at them and then turned to Olli whispering "If you didn't know any better you'd almost think..."  
Olli grinned "Yeah...almost..."

"Okay everyone...let's play.."


End file.
